Kingdom Hearts III
by websky
Summary: Short Fanfiction I wrote up on what I think the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 3 is going to be like.


**Kingdom Hearts III (fan fiction)By Skylar **

**Chapter 1 **

The flowered keyblade bounced off Riku's way to the dawn keyblade with immense pressure. "Be careful Kairi." He told her, as she went in for another swing. Riku once again easily deflected her, trying again, this time Riku let Kairi almost hit him. "Nice on." He praised.

"No Riku, it's not a nice one, when will you understand that I don't want you going easy on me?" Riku rubbed his head. "I've never going to learn anything this way."

"Kairi, I don't know, I want you to fight and be able to defend yourself, but fighting you like this, I just can't do it. Even if it's a practice fight." Kairi bit her lip, why did Riku have to be so annoying, why couldn't he try and fight her for real.

A portal behind them opened. It was Axel. Kairi took a few steps back, she still remembered that time he'd kidnapped her. Sure she'd learnt from Riku that he wasn't a bad guy now, but a sticky feeling was left on her tongue.

"Hey Axel" Riku invites.

"How many times to I have to tell you it's Lea. Got it memorized!" Riku laughs, Kairi doesn't even bother to smile.

"Sure whatever Axel. You finish you're business at Radiant Garden." Lea nodded, still upset by being called Axel. Kairi swung her keyblade so it disappeared.

"I'm going inside." Riku looks back at her.

"But we've barely started training." Kairi heads inside the mysterious tower not bothering to respond. She'd been happy the first few days she'd arrived, but since Sora hadn't returned Riku had noticed Kairi's bad mood. Not to mention she'd refused to get along with Lea. Though technically it was his own fault for kidnapping her so long ago. "So you want to go a few rounds with me." The spiky red head brings forth his fiery keyblade.

"Bring it on."

"Yen Sid, you do realize that there isn't much time left. The seven lights and thirteen darkness will eventually have to face each other." Yen Sid strokes his beard. "But we don't even know where Aqua and Ventus are." Mickey gulps.

"Your worry is a fear that shouldn't be transpiring Mickey. And as for our missing friends I've managed to locate Aqua in a general location."

"And where would that be?" Mickey asks.

"The Realm of Darkness." Mickey is taken aback.

"The Realm of Darkness!"

"Yes it is as I fear."

"But Yen Sid, but how are we going to get her out of there… if she's even alive? No I won't think that way, Aqua's got to be alive and fighting. For Ventus and Terra." Yen side leans his shoulder over the table. "How are we going to get her out? No one has ever gotten out of there before."

"I fear we may have to put the princess of heart in more danger."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason Lea's gone to Radiant Garden so much. Evan along with Ienzo have discovered a way to make light pathways."

"You mean like the dark portals?" Mickeys asks.

"Yes, except only someone with a pure heart can travel through them meaning…"

"Only Kairi or another Princess of Heart could travel through them."

The mysterious tower suddenly shakes. Mickey rushes to the stair well, seeing Riku and Lea make their way up the stairs. "Where's Kairi?" Riku shouts.

(A few minutes earlier)

Kairi felt bruised from all the key blade training. She was happy she'd learnt how to fight but all this training was getting on her nerves. When could she fight some real heartless, and get in on the action. Not to mention a chance to fight, and take down Axel. It'd be pay back for that time he'd kidnapped her.

Axel kept mentioning Radiant Garden as well. Whenever Kairi heard about Radiant Garden, something in her heart shone. She remembered the name? Yet she never remembered being there. Riku had told her Radiant Garden was once Hollow Bastion, but her picture of the two was so much different.

A chill ran up Kairi's spine. She looks behind her shoulder. Nothing was there.

Continuing to walk up the stairs Kairi felt the chill again, except this time in front of her. She backs up, and sees a dark portal appear before her. A man in a dark black hood comes out. "The organization." Kairi gasps. Making a break for it the hooded man grabs her arm before she has time to pull out her keyblade. "Let me go" She cries, as she brings forth her keyblade. The hooded man jumps back. Another portal in front of her appears. This time with what looked like a hooded woman. Kairi makes a break for it, not sure who this hooded woman was, but knowing in her gut she could trust her more than the other man. Kairi runs to the dark portal, disappearing.

**Okay this Story is sort of my first fan fiction, I don't really like writing fan fiction since creating new characters that our your own is more fun. But I thought I'd give it a shot, after reading a bunch of Kingdom Hearts III (3) fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this, but I think I'm going to stick to writing original stories. Might update this later, when more info about the game comes out. **


End file.
